


Punishment that fits the crime

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blushing, Butt Slapping, F/M, Horny, Kinky, Married Couple, Married Life, Punishment, Seven Year Gap (Dragon Ball), Slapping, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: Vegeta teaches Bulma when a punishment is fitting and when words should be taken seriously. The only problem is she is not the person who thought would be.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Punishment that fits the crime

**Author's Note:**

> YO I hope you enjoyed 
> 
> All comments welcomed good or bad. I would love to know what you think loved or hate dont matter its all welcomed.
> 
> @GhostlyJudge On twitter yo.

Bulma grumbled to herself in the car while waiting for Vegeta "why the hell am I the one in trouble that creep got what he deserves" the thought among others running through her head while replying tonight's events. Looking out the car window she notices her husband nearing and turned swiftly she couldn't stand that man right now not after what he did or she should say what he didn't do.

Opening the door Vegeta was greeted with the sight of his very angry and pissed off wife huffing to himself he took the seat next to her slamming the door behind him taking a quick peak he was greeted with a swift head turn which promoted the prince to stay silent he had learned from years of fighting to leave her be and to never try an talk when she did the head turn. Singling the driver to go the car Vegeta tried to break the tension with small talk ranging from the event to their kids to no success all he got in return was silent or cold remarks followed up with one-word answers. 

The car ride home was silent until the tension got to be too much the thoughts kept playing in her mind and the fact that her husband the Prince of all Saiyans did nothing was getting her the angriest "I can't believe you apologized to that ass" the bluenette gritted through her teeth her folded arms becoming tighter, gaze fixated stronger to the streets passing by, Vegeta lowered his head in his arms the prince knew this wasn't gonna be good

"UGH Not this shit"

"YES THIS SHIT"

Vegeta sighed "here we go" 

"THAT ASSHOLE WAS RUDE AND YOU SHOULD HAVE BLASTED THAT SON OF BITCH INTO SPACE" 

"Into space what? your the one always telling me constantly to be careful and mind my strength" the Saiyan replied mimicking her voice, it was true she had given the control your anger talk before but it seemed like that talk became less important when his wife needed his strength or anger to scare someone 

Bulma's eye twitched her anger was boiling "THIS IS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT SITUATION AND CIRCUMSTANCE THAT ASSHOLE DESERVES TO BE PUNISHED"

"GRRRRR FINE!!!!!" the prince shouted losing his cool "YOU WANT ME TO PUNISH SOMEONE" the prince yelled

"YES!!!!" Bulma replied yelling at the top of her lungs before being grabbed by her husband and laid over his legs confused she looked up at her him the anger and rage she had was replaced with a glow of red to her cheeks and tone of bewilderment, trying her best to move and get was getting her nowhere her husband's strength was too strong starring back at Vegeta she notice the slight smile on the corner of his lips In a flash, her eyes bulged as she felt his dick twitch "No he wouldn't" she thought to herself as she felt his hands roam her ass.

In one swift motion, Vegeta had the heiress over his knee taking his time he moved his hands across her body stopping at his prize he wasted no time and pulled her long red dress up exposing her plump ass held together by a sexy black thong, smiling wickedly the prince thought to himself "If she wants someone to be punished then fine someone will be punished" slapping her ass hard he heard the first moans escape her body as her ass wiggled.

"OH FUCK!!!"

"MMMMM cursing now it looks like someone needs to be punished for more than just behavior issues" bring his hand down harder he left a red imprint mark of his hand Vegeta was loving every second of this especially the moans that Bulma let loose and he wanted more pulling her thong up her ass as if to give her a makeshift wedgie he began slapping faster and harder. Bulma tried her best not to show pleasure but it was too hard the combination of his hand and dick was too much for the bluenette. Trying to stop her moans Bulma bit down on her lip hard to keep quiet but her body kept betraying her always pushing her ass up in the air just when Vegeta would slap.

"OH FUC- FUCK VEG- VEGETA" Bulma's words were broken she was stuck in a limbo of pain and pleasure and it was making her lose her mind, control of her body, and moans. As his hand came down harder she tried to act defiantly. "FU- FUCK VEGETA OH GOD FUC- FUCK FUCK FUCK" her moans were overtaking her words.

Vegeta's smile grew and so did his dick slapping harder and faster he made sure to keep the squirming Bulma in place as he went slower this time drawing it out more he wanted to hear what she was gonna say. Hitting her slowly this time but with more force, he notices how she was trying to hide her obviously soaked spot in her panties. "Poor women you think you can hide things from me" he whispered in her ear causing her to come to her sense she had been lost in his slaps that she didn't feel herself soaking right through her dress.

"Um I- OH FUCK BABY" her words were cut off as Vegeta slapped her harder leaving a slight sting.

"Lying won't help you" SLAP another slow slap was brought upon her red-colored ass.

"OH FUCK" Bulma's eyes were beginning to roll in the back of her head she was so close to cuming and her husband's slow hard slaps were hitting just the right spots and doing the trick. "NO NO I WAS NOT GONNA LIE FUCK" she moaned as another slap was felt. Biting her bottom lip more the bluenette was starting to go wild her senses were on the fritz as her body's reactions took over and her words could not be found.

Grinning more he slapped the plump red ass more "Heh vulgar women do you want me to slap harder" SLAP a harder hit was brought down to her ass.

"YES YES FUCK YES HARDER HARDER!!!"

The words were like music to his ears bringing his hand down more he moved slowly but using more force prompting his wife to shake, he tells from the sign she gave him her pussy was gonna explode. Vegeta thought couldn't resist he had to take a jab at her "Hmm you know I shouldn't let you cum you would ruin the fancy dress you spent so much time and money on" the prince teased as she slapped her.

Bulma couldn't contain herself any longer she wanted to cum and this new experience of pain and pleasure was gonna make her cum hard "FUCK THE DRESS HARDER HARDER FUCKING SLAP ME HARDER" the women moaned and yelled. 

"Your wish is my command" rolling up his sleeve the prince went to work giving her the hardest slaps he could without really hurting her, as one slap came after another Bulma could feel herself teetering on the edge. " YE- YES YE- FUCKIN- HAR- OH FUCK RIGHT THERE RIGHT THERE" her voice was being lost as her drool and moans replaced them. Switching up Vegeta slapped slower teasing her more wanting to have more fun he slowly pushed one of his fingers into her wet pussy causing her to go over the edge.

Bulma's head shot up as she felt his finger enter her entrance "FUCK YES YES YES!!!!" as he went deeper and slapped harder Bulma lost it "YES OH GOD YES AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" her moans filled the car as she came Vegeta wonders if the driver heard but the prince didn't care he was in another world feeling his wife cum all over his finger and seeing her lose it made his dick harder. 

"Oh fuck me," Bulma said trying to catch her breathe pulling her nails from her husband's legs she sat back up her hair was a mess and so was the dress she wore gathering her breathe she looked at her husband she was speechless about what just happen "Wow.. that was something" fixing her hair noticed his dick jumping to get out of his pants. Vegeta laughed at her response and relaxed leaning back in the seats and smiling.

"That was the punishment you wanted"

Bulma's faced blushed "I-I didn't mean me dumbass, I mean that asshole at the event" folding her arms she tried to play like she was mad but truth be told her pleasure mode was still in full swing. Looking at his wife's face he notices the blush again moving closer he put his hand on her thigh "Don't worry when we get home I'll punish you more" moving back to his spot he left his wife blushing more. Looking outside the window Bulma thought to herself "Damn him for making me cum that way" she tried to push the other dirty thoughts out her mind and focused on the bad ones but the idea of him slapping her ass, sliding fingers into her pussy, and more made her wet again. 

"You better" she whispered to herself making sure he wouldn't hear it or at least she hoped he wouldn't. Maybe this night wouldn't end so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND YOU ROCK AND ARE DOPE
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, I would love to hear what you think or what you think about it. You do not have to comment if you dont want too. 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING YO.


End file.
